Episode 354 (Birthday Pancake Surprise)
Plot Trivia Cast Transcripts (The episode starts off early in the morning at the guppies's home.) * Mr Grouper: "Okay kids.It's my wife's birthday and we want to give her something." * Deema: "Not like the jackhammer we gave her last year." (Flashback.) * Mrs Grouper: (Screaming). (Flashback ends.) * Mr Grouper: "Hmm. You were right? She went kind of crazy with that." * Molly: "Ya know what your wife needs? A new dining room set." * Mr grouper: "What made you say that?" * Deema: "Because she puts sticky notes that say I want this for my birthday." * Mr Grouper: "Alright! I go gift shopping Molly, Deema and Goby you make her breakfast and Gil, Oona and Nonny, you guard my wife so she won't come out. Good luck!" (The Guppies all swam upstairs.) * Gil: "I want to make guppycakes for Mrs Grouper." * Goby: "Why don't we trade jobs with you." * Molly: "Yeah! We're no good at cooking." * Deema: "We make the best junior body guards." (They get into their police officer attire.) * Gil: "Okay." * Oona: "Sounds good." * Nonny: "Alright." (In the kitchen.) * Gil: "There." (The cake mix came to live and marched away.) * Oona: "Well that's not something you see everyday." (In the Grouper's bedroom Mrs Grouper wakes up.) * Mrs Grouper: "It's my birthday and I wonder what they have in store for me." * All: "Do not come out of this room." * Nonny: "The cake mix got up and marched away." * Mrs Grouper: "I busted through the door." (Molly pressed a button and four locks blocks the doorway. At the meeting place...) * Gil: "I know something that can help us with the cooking." (He gets the construction drones and gives them baking outfits.) * Gil: "Perfect to the kitchen." (Outside of the grouper's room.) * Mrs Grouper: "I picked the lock." * Goby: "I added security lasers." * Mrs Grouper: "I'll use the windows." (She goes through the window but lands on a trampoline.) * Both: "Happy birthday Mrs Grouper!" (She got send back to her room. Meanwhile, Mr Grouper was out shopping.) * Mr Grouper: "Hey this dining room set needs buying. How much is it less?" * Store owner: "No." * Mr Grouper: "How much are the chair cushions?" (Back at the kitchen.) * Robot: "What'll it be?" * Gil: "It's for Mrs Grouper's birthday and it has to be famous, awesome and amazing lumberjack surprise breakfast." * Robot: "One lumberjack surprise breakfast coming right up in three two one." (The pancake grew out and it floods the three guppies and the robots out of the house.Mr grouper comes home.) * Gil: "Don't come in the house." * Oona: "Did you get the dining room set?" * Mr Grouper: "Even better I got her this shamee wamee watch." (He tooks out a glass of water puts the cloth in and it sucks the water in.) * Nonny: "You got her a cleaning set for her birthday?" * Mr Grouper: "Is that a giant pancake?" * Oona: “About that. We sorta trade jobs with the others.” * Gil: "Why don't you go back to the store and get something else. Bye!" (And with that Mr grouper is gone.) * Gil: "Okay robots you have to clean it up." * Robot: "We can't but eat the pancake." * Nonny: "Agreed now let's eat." (The smell of pancakes came out of them the lumberjacks we're chopping wood until one of them smells something.) * Lumberjack: "Hey jacks ya know what I like more than chopping wood?" * All: "Pancakes!" (They all ran off to it.Back at the house.) * Oona: "We're getting the hang of this." * Nonny: "We're halfway there." * Gil: "I hope nothing goes wrong." (The Lumberjacks chop the door with chainsaws and axes.) * Gil: "Than again things went wrong." * Lumberjacks: "Pancakes!" (They eat the entire pancake until they lay on the ground their tummies are bulged big and full.) * Nonny: "Well the good news the house is clean." * Oona: "Yeah!" * Gil: "But the bad news is that they ate everything. Now, there's nothing left for Mrs Grouper." (The lumberjacks burps Mrs Grouper hears them followed by an elephant noise.) * Mrs Grouper: "What was that? Did they get me an elephant for my birthday? An elephant would be great. Well. Only one way to find out. And that's through the skylight, down the roof and... Whoa!" (She landed on another trampoline.) * All: "Still not ready for you Mrs Grouper!" (She gets send back to her room.) * Mrs Grouper: "Wow! They are good." (Back at the kitchen.) * Oona: "We'd better get you all out of the house cuz you're not gonna ruin Mrs Grouper's birthday." * Lumberjack: "Belly not full more pancakes." * Nonny: "You just ate one the size of our house." * Lumberjacks: "More pancakes." * Gil: "Do what they say, guys. Remember, they have axes, chainsaws and bushy beards." * Nonny: "Then we'll stuff them all up until they can't take another bite." * Oona: "Great idea! Robots more Guppycakes make it snappy." * Robots: "More guppycakes. More guppycakes." (The robots fed the Lumberjacks more pancakes until their tummies bulged big again Oona and Nonny sorta have a sample.) * Gil: "Hey!" * Oona: "We couldn't help ourselves but look." * Nonny: "Boy taking another bite works everytime." (The lumberjacks are full of pancakes again.) * Lumberjack: "Jacks can't take another bite." * Nonny: "Okay we have to get them out of here before Mr Grouper gets home and..." * Oona: "Uh Mr Grouper is home." * Gil: (Screams). (They swam outside.) * Oona: "What else did you get for her." * Mr Grouper: "Perfume." * Oona: "It smells like someone saying oh la la." * Gil: "Don't come in the house." * Mr Grouper: "What am I gonna do." * Nonny: "Why don't you go back to the store and get Mrs Grouper something else than that." * Oona: "Go get her some music." * Gil: "She likes music.Bye." (And with that Mr a Grouper is gone.The trio heads for the kitchen.The lumberjacks's tummies grow bigger.) * Gil: "They're gonna blow." (The Lumberjacks belched again and the sound almost blows the roof away. An elephant sound was heard again. Molly, Goby and Deema heard the noise.) * Mrs Grouper: "What was that." * Molly: "Stay here we'll check it out." (They swam away.The lumberjacks get up on their feet.) * Lumberjacks: "Jacks not full more pancakes!" (They chomp the dining room.) * Gil: "Darn it." * Oona: "Robots more guppycakes stat." * Robots: "More guppycakes more guppycakes." (They fed the Lumberjacks again but they go haywired.Molly Goby and Deema came into the kitchen.) * Deema: "You invited lumberjacks to Mrs Grouper's birthday party." * Molly: "And you let the robots make pancakes." (The robots continued to work but they malfunction and explode.) * Nonny: "Correction we destroyed the robots." * Category:Episodes